


Outrun Me

by Spencebox



Series: Blue Moon Boys [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ben is not nice, Dark Ben Solo, Evil Unkar Plutt, F/M, Human Rey, Knotting, Mating, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Spaghetti, Werewolf Ben Solo, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: There was no going back now—not like this.Rey was running with nowhere to go and nowhere to hide; Unkar Plutt had sold her off ages ago and had kept her locked away since. But this full moon, sheran.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Blue Moon Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744777
Comments: 22
Kudos: 211





	Outrun Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some dark ben, sue me.

There was no going back now—not like this.

Her lungs were screaming for air, crying to breathe but not being able to, knowing their ears would pick up the slightest hitch of breathe and then it would be over. There would be no _after_ if they found her inside this dumpster under mounds upon mounds of rotting food thrown out from Dameron’s Diner for the night. It would end very fast if they heard her staccato heartbeat under all of that garbage and tugged her out, either snapping her neck for running in the first place or dragging her back to finish the deal.

She couldn’t go back—she’d rather die.

“You smell er’? I swear I saw her turn down here from way back… You think she’s in here?” A burly knuckle tapped against the metal contraption holding her prisoner.

“Nah.” A subtle pause. “And even then, don’t feel like digging through trash tonight. Besides, she won’t get far before we sniff ‘er out. We’ll find her sooner or later, or Plutt’s gonna have our heads.”

Her teeth painfully gouged into her bottom lip as they walked off, “Heard the guy buying offered hundred fifty thousand for her—deal breaker was her being pure and all and Plutt made sure of that.”

Even when their footsteps were long gone and the sound of their spluttering car engine echoed into the night sky, seventeen year old Rey Plutt didn’t leave the vile smelling dumpster.

It was cold inside with all the scraps and parts of someone’s meal that had been carelessly tossed away. Her stomach grumbled and there was an indescribable temptation to consume the smattering of spaghetti next to her uncovered foot, and when her stomach hungrily grumbled she did just that. Her grimy hands snatched the cold noodles and stuffed them in behind her teeth, ignoring the smell and relishing in the feel of not being quiet as hungry anymore.

The search for anything else edible ended up fruitless, and she carefully moved around the black full bags, trying to dislodge her squished form from within the dumpster. Freedom came after one final full body thrust and she collapsed on the hard cement ground with a muffled cry of anguish.

Everything hurt; her legs from having run faster than a speeding bullet, her stomach from the lessening hunger pains, and her head from the smell of rotting food having suffocated her nose.

About five minutes passed before she finally looked up and saw that they had indeed left, meaning she was truly alone. This fact allowed her heart to stop its racing and slightly calm down.

But she needed to keep moving.

Her feet scrabbled against the floor in an attempt to stand and start to think of a new plan—a new place to hide until…

There was no end to this, was there?

A waterfall of sadness had already cascaded down her cheeks, and a few more fell to meet them as her heart painful constricted at the reality that she would never be free from a contract she’d had no part in.

She stood in the cold alleyway with a dirty maroon shirt and thin black leggings with more tears than could count, and the cold of night was begging to set in as her chills set into her bones. There were no homeless shelters for her kind—human—and her friends would send her back to Plutt, as a choice of loyalty and respect over friendship.

The restaurant was long closed and she had no watch to see the time but the full moon rung high above the city of Jakku, exactly the cursed solar element that had brought upon her actions that led to her being here right now, watching the ethereal glow of the moonlight present on her skin.

Her steps were quiet and cautious as she stepped onto the sidewalk, looking both ways and spotting no one in sight—a rarity on the full moon but precious nonetheless.

She walked down the street with her head held low, mind scrambling to find somewhere to hide. Parks were monitored and the last thing she needed was getting hauled back in a police cruiser. One of the hands lingering at her side started anxiously fingering the ratty shirt, picking at any loose threads.

She was so deep in thought that—“Hey, do you need some help?” scared the living daylights out of her.

A Prius had seemingly pulled up next to her without a single sound, the side window being rolled down as a man tried his best to lean over the center console and address her. It was a nice blue color and she felt inferior standing next to it.

He asked again, this time with more urgency. “Are you okay, Miss?”

She tried to keep the tears at bay and answered in a shaky voice. “I-I’m al-alright, sir.” Her attempt at ending the conversation and sputtering away was foiled as he shut off the car and stepped out.

The man was taller than she’d expected and she wanted to cower away as he stood to his full height; his hair was shoulder length and looked soft to the touch, the span of his shoulders looked as large as the green compact dumpster, and as he walked to come around the corner and stand in front of her, she felt _afraid._

Not so much of him or his shoulders, but of his intentions.

He knelt down and reached for her shoulder, smiling softly when she flinched back. “I’m not going to hurt you, Miss, I just wanna help.”

Her eyes took in the abstract moles covering face, the nose that better fit for a bird and the long sleeved shirt covering his entire arm width, including his wrists. Nothing but his hands were exposed, meaning she couldn’t see if he had the white regulated wristband that almost everyone had.

“Look, I promise, I’m not going to hurt you.” The glasses covering his face reflected her scared face. “My name is Ben, can you tell me yours?”

His kind smile was almost enough to have her telling the truth.

_Almost._

“Rose.” It happened so fast that it left Rey second guessing herself, but a look of excitement crossed Ben’s face and was already gone when he calmly explained,

“Rose, I have more than enough rooms if you need one for the night. I’d feel terrible leaving you out here alone. Please, just one night?”

She tried to scurry away, “I-I really shouldn’t, I n-need to go…”

But he kept her planted, “Where will you go, Rose? You clearly have nothing to go back _to._ ” His honesty had her in near tears. “You’re nothing out here, all alone. Let me help you, please.”

It might’ve been his teary eyes or the pleading hint in his voice, but her nod was just enough to have him ushering her into his car with a smile as bright as the moonlight, driving off at breakneck speed.

The ride was mostly silent; Rey’s silent breathing as her eyes scanned the empty streets rivaled Ben’s death grip on the steering wheel, eyes behind his glasses cold and focused with precision. The radio was silent and it unnerved her but she was too scared to ask him to turn it on.

The drive lasted thirty-five minutes and his car drove them out of town and away from Plutt. It was a wealthy neighborhood; the houses were multistoried and the lawns utterly well kempt. The sight of couples rutting under the full moon—right out on their front lawn for the world to see—drinking in the blue hue and unaware of their surroundings. There were a few houses that looked like massive basement doors, no doubt that the underground was littered with coffins and corpses.

One house was just a lagoon.

Ben’s home was large and pristine; various windows and she could spot improbable trees lingering in the backyard. Every few minutes she checked his wrist, torn between outright asking or striking to see for herself. But depending on the answer she got, the latter was a bad idea.

“Home sweet Home.” The engine shut off and Ben turned to smile at her. “C’mon in, I’ll give you a tour and then we can get some food in you. I could hear you stomach the whole ride.”

The door shut as she furrowed her brow— _how had he heard her stomach?_

She precariously followed him, stopping to shoot one last gaze over her shoulder before stepping in, jumping when the door slams shut; the click of the lock resonating in her ear.

At this point he’d unbuttoned a bit of his shirt chest—the wrists still closed off—and looked oddly content with her unswept state. “Would you like a shower? I have one in the guest bedroom that you’re more than welcome to use. Would you like to eat first or after?”

His kind words warmed her belly, but she kept her guard up. “I’d like to shower… please.”

The ‘please’ seemed to widen his smile. “Sure thing, follow me.”

He jogged up the stairs as she kept her eyes on his muscular back that seemed to bulge with every step. There were too many rooms to count—as they walked she tried to peek inside one that looked the most lived in but Ben shut it with a smirk.

“Here we are.”

The bed was massive and could fit more than five people, all having their own space to stretch. “The bathroom is through there and I’ll find you some pajamas. Come down when you’re all cleaned up. Do you like spaghetti?”

She nods, turning up to look at him, no longer seeing her reflection in his glasses. “Thank you, for all this.”

He waved her off and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s no problem, Rose. I’m here to help."

Lying about her name was starting to set in and guilt penetrated her parting smile, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

All in all, it’s fifteen minutes before she’d back downstairs and standing back near the front door, wet hair clinging to her forehead and new pajamas encompassing her small form. To the left was an empty living room and the right was a parlor; a piano and Cuban cigars littering the room.

Nervously, her fingers tugged at the hem of the night shirt as she slowly drifted to the living room, flicking the light on and instantly spotting an anomaly in the pristine house.

Directly in front of the lounging chair and nearly covered by the stylish carpet were jagged claw marks, deeply etched into the floorboards. She fell to her knees before them, running her soft fingertips into the scratches and feeling how deep they went.

“Rey?” His voice was distant—upstairs. “Rey, are you downstairs?”

Why had he been upstairs and not in the kitchen cooking? As his footsteps started down the stairs the question of _what had he been doing up there_ permeated her mind, giving the best smile capable smile as he gazed down at her with a smile.

“You hungry?”

She nodded, following his back muscles into a kitchen that belonged in a magazine, humming at the delicious smelling pasta, much better than the dumpster noodles from before.

She watched him move past the fridge—which he was the same size as—and grab a two bowls off of the shelf, dividing up two massive portions of spaghetti. “Eat up, Rosie.”

The first bite was so magical she nearly didn’t hear his inquiry of “So, what were you doing out there tonight?”

It was a fair question to ask of her, and the lie flew easily. “My parents kicked me out. I was just looking for a place to stay.”

Ben hmm’d, “Kicked you out, you say. I’m sorry to hear that.” They both took another bite of spaghetti. “Did they have a good reason?”

She shook her head, not meeting his eyes. “I don’t think so.” He hmm’d once more.

“Can I ask why you were out so late?” This time she met his eyes, seeing his brows slightly rise. It was hard to discern his emotion, watching him seemingly scratch at his wrist.

“I was picking up a package but the post office lost it.” That sounded like a lie but she nodded. “I was driving back home when I saw you and I just—I had to stop and see if you needed help.”

Her tone was unsympathetic. “Sorry about your package.”

And he gave her a slick smile that had her insides wriggling. “Oh, I’m sure it’ll turn up.”

They continued to eat in silence and Rey grew more and more tense, watching him undo one wrist but not the one she wanted to see. Her fork scrapped against the inside of the bowl and his eyes shot to hers, small grin forming.

Finally, as if he could read her thoughts he exposed his right wrist and showed off the white wristband with his name, birthdate, and designation that simply included a symbol, and his was one she knew well.

_Werewolf_

The stuttering of her heartbeat was pulsing in her ears, “I-I think I’d like to leave now.”

It was horrifying to watch Ben sigh and rest his forearms on the marble counter, eyebrows raised as his mouth curved into a horrifying grin.

“You know I can’t let you leave, Rey.”

The bowl shatters as Rey shoves it against floor and her feet scramble for purchase as she pushed herself to make the front door, needing to get as far away as she could from—

One of his muscled arms grabs the back of her shirt and tugs her back against his chest. “Imagine my surprise when Unkar _fucking_ Plutt calls to tell me that my darling girl ran away and his mangy ghouls can’t even hunt you down.”

At this point she’s full blown sobbing and trying to get away, “And then, to my own utter amusement, I see you walking down the street without a care in the world. You—the girl I waited ten years for and spent one hundred and fifty thousand dollars on— just walking down the street.” His nose skims the crown of her head.

“I’ve waited too long for you, Rey. Been denied what’s mine for far too many moons.” His growl has her freezing. “Not tonight.”

“No! No—please, stop! Help me! Anybody!” His hand clamps over her screams, whispering in her ear, “No one’s going to take a wolf’s mate, my sweet. Especially on a full moon.”

“I made us a nest for our first time together—you’ll want to be comfortable when you take my knot.” It’s easy for him to lift and carry her upstairs bringing her to the room that’d he’d closed before.

At the center of the room was more blankets than she’d ever seen, am abundance of torn pillows and sheets littering the ‘nest’. Bones scattered the edges of the room and even larger claw marks scratched up the walls. He shut the door with his foot and threw Rey on the nest, gazing down at her with a smile.

“You were born to be mine, Rey. And I’ll have you tonight.” He takes a step forward and she springs on her knees, spitting in his face like a fierce lioness.

Ben chuckles, taking off his glasses and throwing them away. “I only wear those on the full moon; something about tonight just makes my eyes a little weird, but I don’t need them to see you.” His hands snaps up to clasp her face, snarling like a demon.

“But do that again, and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll bleed.”

Tears and sweat were covering her once clean face, and she cringes away as his tongue licks her cheeks and forehead, even moaning at her taste. “I don’t want to hurt you, Rey, and on any other night I’d take my time but tonight, I need to mate with you.”

“I hate you—I hate you so much, I hope you die, I hate you—“

The words are cut off as he flips her over and throws her belly down on the bed, palming her ass and keeping one hand pressed against her lower back. “You’re so beautiful, Rey, you’ll give me beautiful pups.”

This was a nightmare come true; his hands tugged at her sleep pants and a cool breeze wafted over her bare ass, Ben’s hands drifting over her smooth flesh and pulling her flush against a bulge that felt too big to fit inside of her.

As though feeling her fear of his size, he leaned close and murmured, “I would’ve prepped you…” She shrieked as he pressed closer. “But spitting in my face was _fucking_ rude, and rude girls don’t get prep.”

Her shirt is torn off as well, leaving her naked and shivering, praying to any god to set her free. Ben made quick work of his clothes and resumed his position behind Rey, rubbing his weeping cock against her dry hole.

“It’ll hurt for just a second, I promise.” She whines into the sheets as he starts to push in, not stopping for a second to allow her to adjust—howling like the wolf he was when he bottom out in his mate, balls flush against he shivering clit.

Rey felt full—too full and she wanted him _out—_ but tried to quickly adjust to the thickness stuffed inside her. It took a few moments for the terrible stretch to fade away, and Rey heard Ben murmur “That’s it, loosen up for me.”

He set a soft pace at first; shallow thrust that had her jolting up each time he bottomed out and whines cutting off when he grew more desperate. His nails pierced her hips and blood ran down her stomach as Ben’s pace grew positively feral, canines growing and eyes burning red.

It was a blessing that her face was pressed into the nest and couldn’t lay eyes on his piercing gaze and drooling mouth, those red gems drawn to her neck.

She whimpered as he pulled her flush with his body, feeling something bulbous expanding at her entrance. “W-What is that? W-what a-are you—“

He cuts her off by nipping at her neck with his large teeth. “’s my knot, stuff you so full with my cum.”

There is no choice for Rey as his teeth bite into the junction of her neck and his knot swelled to that of a tennis sized ball, cum pumping into her in ropes and pooling inside with no way of dripping out. His arms held her up against his chest, licking at the bloody bite mark and cooing sweetly.

Rey was blissed out beyond belief, barely feeling the sting of his licks and wishing she could just fall asleep. And it seemed Ben gave her a final courtesy and let them both slump onto the bed with a huff, pulling her flush against his sweaty back and wrapping his arms around her middle.

He could hear her soothing heartbeat and cuddled even closer, looking forward to getting to know his mate.


End file.
